


Promise me this is just a kiss

by Majsasaurus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Ino can be a difficult person, Oral Sex, coming to terms with your own sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majsasaurus/pseuds/Majsasaurus
Summary: Sakura kisses Ino for the first time by a lake and Ino wants her to promise that they won't kiss again.They do not keep that promise.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Promise me this is just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing InoSaku. Enjoy!

**i. Leguana**

Ino walks out of the little cottage, steps a little wobbly, since the alcohol in her blood had made her tipsy since long. She knows she should stop drinking and head to bed, or sleeping bag, at some point, but instead of placing her drink down, she lifts it up to her lips.

Oh god, this long drink tastes like liquid sugar.

She kept drinking, letting the alcoholic drink find its way into her stomach and liver. It wasn’t even enjoyable, the taste of it like constructed sugar with some hint of passion fruit.

Leguana.

That is the name of the long drink. Ino shudders and decides in that moment to never drink it again, since she knows the taste of Leguana would forever imprint into this moment. The moment between being a teenager and an adult.

The grass beneath her bare feet is cold and wet – it is four in the morning after all and the nature is at peace in its sleep.

She closes the door behind her to avoid letting mosquitoes inside the cabin. Shikamaru won’t stop whining about mosquitoes if they get inside, and this is his family’s summer house after all they are staying at, so he has the final word.

Shikamaru is however nowhere to be seen, but that is no wonders. Ino is sure he is having sex with Temari inside the sauna that is attached to the summer house. The sauna is probably still warm from the midnight bathe the party lot had a few hours earlier.

Ino walks further on the grass. Shikamaru and Temari are hidden away from the public’s eye, but the rest of the bunch are scattered around the yard.

Naruto and Gaara are sitting on the jetty going into the small lake by Shikamaru’s family’s summer house. Their feet dangle in the water as they sit there, looking over the mist covering the lake in its morning haze.

Somewhere on the other side of the summer house, beyond Ino’s view, she hears Kiba and Shino talk. Hinata and Choji have already gone to bed. Ino had helped Hinata into her sleeping bag – she had been so drunk she had thrown up all around her and then fallen asleep right after that and Ino can already imagine Hinata’s hangover tomorrow. Choji had volunteered to look after Hinata, but fallen asleep soon after that. He had probably used that as an excuse to not be picked at for being sleepy and avoiding the party.

Now Ino has pin-pointed most of the friends, which Shikamaru had invited over the weekend to his summer house.

That leads only to figuring out where Sakura is hiding.

Ino lets her bare feet take her to where she guesses Sakura is.

Even if this specific summer house has only one jetty going into the lake, the one Naruto and Gaara are sitting on, Ino knows there is another jetty connected to the next summer house over. The owners are not currently there (they might have fled when Shikamaru sheepishly had walked over to warn them that he and his friends were going to have a party here this weekend), which meant their jetty is empty and free.

Ino is certain Sakura is sitting there.

She is right.

She can spot pink hair among the pine trees and walks over to Sakura.

‘Lesbian-Sakura’.

Every time Ino see her hair she thinks of that one nickname she gave Sakura last summer when she came out to the group of friends. She made an awful big deal out of it, Ino had thought, collecting all the friends together to some big assembling where she told them how she ‘had to be true to herself and come out officially to everyone’. Ino was in that moment of course smiling and said that she is happy for Sakura, but somewhere deep inside her there had been a twinge in her stomach and she didn’t know why.

She blamed it on the awful big deal Sakura had made out of it. Why couldn’t she just come out without making it an issue out of it? Like… when she would find a girlfriend and it became obvious to everyone anyways?

After the assembling of friends to tell the truth, as if someone pressed a button Sakura chopped off her hair and coloured it bright pink and she followed all the stereotypes. As if she had a rebirth into her true self and that true self just had to be looking like a bright Christmas tree. Ino had no idea why she reacted to strongly to Sakura’s new hair colour.

Why can’t Sakura just be herself? Why did she have to make such a big deal out of this?

Prior to this Sakura had blond hair, similar to Ino’s, but now it is pink and had been for over a year. Ino wonders briefly how much money and effort she puts on keeping up her bright colours.

“Why are you sitting here sulking?” Ino asks just before stumbling as she steps on the jetty. The jetty bounces slightly from waves in the lake and Ino has enough alcohol in her system to not have the best sense of balance anymore. “Oh god, I feel sick.”

“You’re drunk as fuck”, Sakura replies.

Ino raises the Leguana to her lips, emptying the entire can and throwing it at the shore. She lets herself fall down by Sakura’s side, so hard it hurt in her butt as she sits down.

“Why aren’t you?”

“Pfft”, Sakura says. “I could fall asleep if I wanted. I feel sick too. Too much vodka.”

“You’re not supposed to mix vodka with lemonade, of course you take too much”, Ino says.

“Says the one who brought a six pack of Leguanas”, Sakura says. “Have you no dignity? You’re not fifteen anymore.” Ino slaps her arm.

“Stop being annoying”, she says, and Sakura snorts loudly.

After that neither of them say anything.

Sakura has her feet down in the water – it is still in the middle of the summer and the lake has been warm since long. The gang of friends went swimming in the lake earlier during the day, even if it was common sense to not mix alcohol and swimming.

Ino lets her feet slide down into the water as well. It feels so nice against her bare feet. Sakura and she look out over the still lake, over the mist covering the surface like a carpet of fog.

“But why are you here and not with the rest of us”, Ino asks again. “What if you would have passed out here. Fallen asleep against some anthill or something.”

“Pfft, I am that responsible”, Sakura snorts, more playfully this time.

“You are hiding from us”, Ino says.

“I’m not”, Sakura retorts.

“Well, something’s wrong”, Ino says, pressingly. “And I will find out what it is.”

“Just the autumn”, Sakura says.

Ino looks at her.

“Ah.”

Because in the autumn the gang of friends will break up. They will move to different towns, attending different universities, studying different fields and finally grow up and live different adult lives.

“I didn’t know you could be nervous”, Ino says after a while. “You’re always so level-headed. Calm. Sensible and reasonable. You knew this was coming.”

“There’s a lot you didn’t know about me”, Sakura says and somehow, Ino’s face turns red for unknown reasons. She turns away to hide the sudden blush.

It must be the alcohol.

“It’s just…”, Sakura continues.

The fact that Sakura is willing to elaborate is definitely the alcohol talking. Ever since Ino gave Sakura unwarranted critique for making her coming out such a ‘big deal’ one year ago, their relationship had been pretty cold and Sakura had turned to Hinata instead every time she had something bothering her.

The role Ino once had, Sakura’s best friend, was minimized to small talk and obligatory niceness. Yes, they are still hanging out in the same group of friends, but all warmth between the two of them had disappeared as soon as that sad look in Sakura’s eyes appeared when Ino finally let out her frustration last year.

_Why did you have to make such a big deal out of it?_

_Out of what?_

_You being a lesbian. We wouldn’t have any problems with who you want to kiss and fuck so why collect us and have an announcement like it was the biggest thing ever. You made it so much more dramatic that you should have._

Sakura had stared at Ino. That was the precise second that sad look entered her eyes. She almost began crying on the spot.

 _Do you have_ any _idea how important it was for me to be transparent with who I am for to all my friends?_ _How much that coming out was part of accepting this part of me?_

Ino had not replied with anything at first.

_I just –_

_This is not about you, Ino! How dare you assume that just because you were a little bit uncomfortable with my announcement that your feelings are more important than mine. This is about me and my identity and not the slightest yours._

Ino had said nothing.

 _Thank you for being such a nice friend,_ Sakura had said with a voice dripping out of sarcasm. Her anger clouded every word. _I can’t believe you actually said that to me. Think before you act, you pig._

Sakura had then stormed away, leaving Ino feeling like an idiot with pain in her guts from her guilty conscious.

Why was it so hard to admit why Ino had reacted so strongly at Sakura’s coming out? She should have been happy for Sakura.

Instead she felt jealous.

Jealous at Sakura for being so transparent and so open and apparently so _at peace_ with her sexuality because _how dare she be so happy about being a lesbian while Ino is struggling so bad to accept that part of herself?_

The day after their fight Sakura chopped off her hair and coloured it pink. Like a statement that pinched Ino in her stomach every time she saw it because it was a visual reminder that Sakura was out and happy.

Envy.

Jealousy.

Ino learned to live with those emotions after all because they didn’t want to go away, and she couldn’t face the root of the problem. She was too proud. And she continued to keep her mouth shut about herself and her own feelings. She pushed them away, found boys to flirt with and kiss while drunk to patch up the problem.

“I will miss you all”, Sakura says and Ino stares at her. “And the fact that Shikamaru invited us all here to spend a weekend together, getting drunk and all this shit, feels like manifesting it all. That this is the final time we can be foolish together.”

Somehow, Ino bursts out in laughter.

“Okay, no more vodka for you”, she says. “What on earth are you saying? That life ends when we begin uni? Come one, it’s not like your friends stop existing just because we are all in different schools. Sakura, cheer up.”

Ino twists around in the hopes that another Leguana would magically have appeared behind her.

“Damn, I think my long drinks are gone now”, she says.

“You should not drink more”, Sakura says bluntly.

“You need to be cheered up”, Ino says, suddenly very determined to see Sakura smile, because she likes Sakura’s smile a lot. She hasn’t seen Sakura’s smile too much of late, and sometimes she wonders if Sakura puts on a frown on purpose around Ino because she still bears a grudge since the time Ino offended her way of coming out.

Ino stands up on the jetty, almost losing her balance.

“Let’s swim”, she says in a moment of drunken boldness and a drive to see Sakura smile again.

Sakura raises her eyebrows.

“My bikini is in the vestibule to the sauna and I am not keen on walking in on Shikamaru having sex noises there”, she says.

“Let’s swim naked”, Ino splutters out and Sakura furrows her brows.

Ino pinches her lips together. Is it too obvious? Was she suggesting it too soon, too fast, too sudden?

“Or you can have your clothes on, it’s okay”, she quickly adds, but that only highlights the awkwardness.

“You are truly drunk”, Sakura says and reaches her hands inside her t-shirt, unhooking her bra in a smooth motion. Ino purposely looked away as she removed her own jeans mini shorts. She removed her bra as well, but let her top stay. She did not want to flash if Sakura wasn’t willing to. It would be awkward and weird. “Last person in sucks!”

Sakura jumps down from the jetty to the water and Ino follows half a second too late.

“You suck!” Sakura laughs as water splashes around them.

“No, I don’t”, Ino yells back, choking on her laughter.

The water of the lake is warm on the surface, but cold closer to the ground. The lake is shallower here than right outside Shikamaru’s summer house and the bottom is muddy. Ino had not taken that into consideration and squeals when her feet touch nasty mud and seaweed.

Out of instinct she throws herself to the closest object to hold onto and draws her feet upwards and that closest object is Sakura. Ino grabs Sakura’s shoulders and draws herself closer, clutching herself tightly to Sakura as she squeals.

“Oh my god, if you can’t stand a muddy bottom why the heck did you want to swim?” Sakura sighs, but embraces Ino either way. Ino becomes painfully observant of the way Sakura’s arms are draped around her. When thinking about it, this is the first time in a very long time the two of them are alone.

Now they are, for the first time in a long while.

“I wasn’t prepared”, Ino says, and brings her nose closer to Sakura. Sakura stills smells a bit of tar from the sauna from when they were bathing earlier.

Sakura’s feet touch the bottom and she continue to walk further from the jetty until she had to begin to swim.

“Are you alright to swim now?” she asks and Ino lets her go. They swim a bit around in the still lake, just taking in the early morning of the summer night.

Ino looks out of the corner of her eye at pink hair. When was the last time she was alone with Sakura?

It had to be a while ago. Not that they aren’t hanging out – but the two of them _alone._ That is… not common anymore. Ino decides to forever save that image of Sakura floating in the water. Moments like these might not happen again. Not when Ino can focus everything in herself on the forbidden fruit. Something hurts in the pit of her belly.

Sakura turns around and begin to swim back to the jetty, hauling herself out of the water. Her shirt, thoroughly wet, clings tightly to her body, highlighting every curve on her.

Ino stares down, at her own breasts and nipples, visible through her fabric.

This was a dumb idea after all.

“Are you tired?” Sakura asks as she sits down on the jetty, drenched.

“Soon I’ll be”, Ino says as she hauls herself up on the jetty. It felt good to get another swim for the day. Tomorrow – or today after a good sleep – they’ll pack their bags, eat the leftover foods, and go home to the city again.

What happens at Shikamaru’s summer house stays at Shikamaru’s summer house.

“Ino”, Sakura says, sitting drenching wet on the jetty. “Why did you come here?”

“Huh?”

“You looked for me”, Sakura says, looking down at her hands. Her fingernails are painted black. “You came here to look for me.”

“I didn’t want to leave you”, Ino says, it sounds almost as a confession – deep and raw and true – and Sakura’s head snaps up. Her green gaze scrutinizes Ino, but Ino decides to not let her eyes waver. “In case something happened to you.”

Yes, she was incredibly stupid with Sakura before. She hurt her intentionally. Because she was hurt herself somewhere deep, hurt because the part of acceptance had been so weirdly difficult. That didn’t of course remove the fact that Sakura is wary of Ino, don’t want to believe that Ino maybe don’t want to hurt her anymore. That she maybe has come a way since that day when Ino build the wall between them.

Their time is running out. It was morning already, they had to get some sleep at some point, but neither of them wants to leave. There is something in the air between them that neither of them can name.

“Nothing would happen to me”, Sakura says. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong”, Ino says. “Or well, yes. I don’t know.”

They are once again sitting beside each other, bodies slightly shivering from cold. They are drenched.

“Well, if you’re not going to say anything, I’ll head to bed”, Sakura finally says. “I’m piss tired.”

She sounds tired, yes, but also curious. It is an invite to keep talking.

Ino groans and lays down on the jetty, staring up at the light sky. It doesn’t get dark during the summers here. The sky is a beautiful blue, not too dark.

“M’sorry”, Ino croaks out.

“Huh?”

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

 _Don’t look at me while I’m trying to apologise,_ Ino wants to say when Sakura bends down to be closer to her. Ino looks up in Sakura’s eyes, just as lost inside them as when she used to be staring out of the corner of her eye at Sakura’s, trying to memorise them. A while she even used to say her favourite colour was that light turquoise, just because of Sakura’s eyes. This was all before Ino’s frustration had bubbled up above the surface and she had hurt Sakura.

Now she is staring up in turquoise against pink and the blue of the sky.

“For being mad at you”, Ino says. “When you came out.”

Sakura raises her eyebrows. It has been a year and they have never discussed this before now. They left that back at when Sakura had called Ino a pig and since then there was the giant elephant in the room, the elephant they haven’t acknowledged for a year. They had hung out in school and at parties, but not two on two. Not since the wall was built between them.

“Why are you – “

“Because I’m thinking about it often”, Ino interrupts. “I’m sorry. For being an ass.”

She closes her eyes, the drunken feeling overriding her. She didn’t want to see Sakura’s reaction. It will be too embarrassing.

“Why did you say those things to me then?” Sakura asks. Ino dreads answering this question. She doesn’t want to say the words. Why is it so damn hard?

“Because I’m like that too”, she just whispers. Her pride collapses the moment she chokes out, “I’m sorry, I’m so pathetic.”

Was it pride that had kept her closeted for so long? The need to acknowledge that something is different about her compared to her friends.

“What are you saying?” Sakura asks quietly. “You are not pathetic.”

“Yes, I am”, Ino says. “Because I was so mean to you when you came out because I felt like now that you were already out everyone would think I am just a copycat if I did it as well…”

Sakura just stares at Ino as the situation unfold right in front of her eyes. Ino had been mean and unjust to Sakura this year because she was _envious_ that Sakura was out and proud, and her own pride stopped her from performing the naked moment of blotting oneself to tell your friends and family you are not straight.

Maybe it is a year of confusion and jealousy and envy bubbling up inside Ino, or it is the fatigue and tiredness from being awake for so long, or maybe it is the big amounts of Leguana sugar drinks she had consumed, but Ino begins to cry. 

Sakura can’t bear to see Ino this upset for something that she could have helped with if she’d just known.

She does what she never expected to do.

To kiss the woman she had had a crush on for a long time.

Sakura bends forward and down and closes the space between their mouths. Ino’s lips are slightly parted and Sakura’s own fit perfectly against them. They are cool, cold from the swim they had done earlier.

And they answer the kiss. Ino’s hand finds itself against the back of Sakura’s head – only for a moment before being placed down again.

When Sakura lifts her head. Ino’s eyes are open and looking searchingly into Sakura’s.

“What was that?” she quietly asks. She doesn’t smile.

“A kiss”, Sakura says. “I figured a kiss would make you feel less alone.”

Ino chuckles pathetically, even if there is nothing funny about the situation.

“Promise me this was just this kiss”, Ino says.

“You didn’t like it?” Sakura asks, feeling her heart fall in her chest.

“I… need to think about it”, Ino says. “This came so sudden – fuck why is it so hard to just… I don’t know. I think I need to sleep. And to drink water.”

“I need to do that too”, Sakura says. “Let’s go to sleep.”

They have their mattresses and sleeping bags close by on the floor in front of the fireplace in the living room of Shikamaru’s summer house, but now for this night they have them a little closer.

Sakura wakes up spooning Ino and having her nose buried in blond, beautiful hair.

She smiles.

**ii. Coffee**

The rest of the day is spent in a hangover haze and nothing more than casual talking and awkward gazes.

Something has happened and something has changed.

And Ino feels her stomach flutter as she out of the corner of her eye watches Sakura pack her bag, roll her sleeping bag into the ball of chaos before stuffing it away, and be the one in charge to arrange who travels from the countryside by this lake with who’s car back to the city where they live.

Sakura drives the car Ino is a passenger in. They have Hinata and Shino in the backseat of the car, and the discussions during the two-hour long road home are few. Hinata is nauseous from her hangover and Shino is asleep in the backseat – probably drooling for himself while dreaming.

Ino is tired as well and her head is throbbing. Sakura is going through the same. They stop by a gas station to buy takeaway coffee, Hinata doesn’t want anything and Shino barely wake up for the announcement and grunts only _let me sleep,_ so Sakura and Ino are the only two who take a cup.

“It’s hot”, Sakura says as she with one hand tries to drink from her mug.

“Coffee usually is”, Ino replies dryly. That is the only thing they say for two hours in the grumpy ride.

But one thing Sakura does is tentatively placing her hand on Ino’s thigh, for a few seconds, rubbing a little bit, and then replace her hand on the steering wheel, gaze completely focusing on the road ahead of them.

They drop Shino off first. He almost rolls out of the car, burps a little while saying his goodbye and slouches off to the staircase by his home.

Then they drop off Hinata at her beautiful big home and the gigantic garden outside.

“Are you sure you manage?” Sakura asks Hinata as she brings up a hand to cover her mouth.

Hinata nods behind her hand, and her gaze flickers to the big windows leading into her living room. She is probably terrified of having to explain to her father why she comes home in such horrible state – yes, the strong liquor was in fact very strong.

“Don’t forget your bag”, Ino says and Hinata opens the back trunk to remove her bag.

She just waves goodbye to Ino and Sakura before walking up to her porch. The door opens and her mother is there.

“Oh god, can you see the look of Hinata’s mom’s face?” Ino snorts. “It’s like she’s never known her girl can be quite the party animal.”

“Until ten when she passes out of course”, Sakura says, referring to how Hinata usually drinks like a beast until her body says stop and she falls asleep in any position she happens to be in when that moment hits.

“Poor Hinata”, Ino says, still stalking how Hinata’s mother is helping her inside, taking her bag.

“Shall I bring you home then”, Sakura says, and it is not a question, more of a statement, puts the car int the right gear and drives off.

Ino doesn’t live too far away from Hinata and within ten minutes Sakura parks the car outside the semidetached house Ino lives in. On the other side of the street her family’s flower shop flags open, but the windows in her house are dark. Both her parents are probably working.

“I should go and say I came home”, Ino mutters. “But ugh. I want to sleep.”

“I want more coffee”, Sakura says.

“You want to come inside and get a cup?” Ino asks and something in Sakura’s eyes shines brighter than anything.

“Yes”, she says way too quickly and jumps out of her car.

Ino walks straight to the coffee machine as they come inside. They take off their shoes and Ino throws her bag down in the hall, not bothering to organise it or even bringing it to her own room. The kitchen of the Yamanaka household is sparkling clean.

“Dad likes it clean”, Ino says as she notices how Sakura looks around herself. She began measuring the coffee. “How many cups?”

“Two”, Sakura says. “Or three.”

“Hm”, Ino mutters. “Full pot it is then.”

She prepares the coffee in silence while Sakura walks a little bit around in the kitchen, spying into the empty living room. She has been as Ino’s before, but that has to be some time ago.

Their friendship has indeed been a bumpy one, going from best friends forever in elementary school, then to enemies in secondary school and finally after a few years of taunting and spreading silly rumours they had made truce and become friends again.

Maybe that was when Sakura actually noticed how beautiful Ino was and before she knew it she dreamt of being hugged by Ino and then it developed into her wanting so badly to be kissed by Ino and _that_ was when she realised that this was more than a friendly behaviour.

She wonders when Ino had developed feelings back for her. Was it before she had been so angry about that coming out incident, or after that?

So many questions, but Sakura senses that this is a touchy topic enough for Ino, and she doesn’t want to ruin whatever fragile romantic tension there was that had been built up since the night, in fact, fourteen hours ago.

“The coffee is done”, Ino interrupts Sakura’s thoughts, bringing her back to the now. “Milk?”

“Yes please”, Sakura says and Ino serves her. It feels weird being served by Ino, as she usually had her pride and boasting energy standing in the way of showing genuine kindness.

“It’s still pretty hot”, Ino says and places her cup down on the table. The ceramic is painted with cartoon characters in a winter landscape. “Want to see my room? I’ve redecorated since you saw it last.”

“Oh sure”, Sakura says and places her cup down.

Ino’s room is on the second floor of the house, and they walk up the narrow staircase. The upper floor of this apartment is tiny, with only Ino’s room and a bathroom Ino had claims as her own.

The first thing that strikes Sakura as they walk inside Ino’s room was the huge vanity in the room, with a big mirror and a table filled with makeup.

“You got quite the collection there”, she points out, referring to the different bottles of foundation and eyeshadow palettes.

“I love makeup”, Ino says casually. She stares a few seconds at her piles of makeup. “People call me vain. But I love expressing myself through makeup. Kinda like flowers have meanings if you are a nerd like my family. Makeup can have too. And hairstyles.” She looks up at Sakura, and Sakura knows she meant when she had coloured it pink. Ino lets her gaze drop. “I said I didn’t like your hair a long time ago. But I didn’t mean it. Or I don’t mean it anymore. I like that shade. It’s beautiful. Like a pink sunset.”

Her words make Sakura blush slightly. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she desires Ino to say she wants to kiss again. The air between them is almost electric and Sakura is dying to hear some sort of will to continue what had been started.

 _Promise this is just a kiss,_ Ino had said.

Sakura wants to kiss her more. She takes note of one of the pink lipsticks on the makeup table. She wants Ino to plant soft pink marks of lips all over her body, over her breasts, stomach, and the insides of her thighs.

Their gazes lock onto each other, Ino takes a step forward, closer to Sakura and one hand slides behind Sakura’s ear, cups the back of her head and Ino kisses her again.

The kiss is completely silent – it feels like it was going on forever and deep in Sakura’s belly she feels a tingle, like an electric shock going through her abdomen. When their lips part again, a soft pop of their lips can be heard.

“Wow”, Ino says. “What am I doing?”

“Kissing me?” Sakura suggests and Ino flushes red and giggles almost like she was a child and they had made flower crowns together on the meadows behind Ino’s house.

“This is so weird”, Ino says, smiling brightly, not letting her hands leave Sakura’s neck.

“But weird in a good way?” Sakura asks.

“I got butterflies”, Ino whispers. Hearing Ino being so quiet is also something new for Sakura.

“Then it is in a good way”, Sakura says. Ino lets her go of the grip of her cold fingers and sits down on her bed.

She bites down on her lower lip and all boldness she had ever given her permission to feel slips away from her. She has just returned the favour Sakura had given to her out there on the jetty, given her a kiss.

And it felt so nice, so electric, almost cold, and so right.

“Ino”, Sakura says and gives her a heart-warming smile. It is the smile of sympathy. “It is okay to be confused. It is okay to not be sure.”

“I just didn’t think _I_ would _– “_ Ino begins, but her voice trails off. “I just don’t understand how you figured it out so quickly and I am struggling.”

Sakura doesn’t reply immediately.

“Did you like the kiss?” she asks instead and Ino nods. “Well. Then you _did_ like it. It’s okay. You can figure it out at your own pace.”

“I want to kiss you so bad but at the same time I don’t know if I dare”, Ino says. “It was just a kiss.”

“But a kiss can multiply”, Sakura says hopefully and Ino’s eyes lights up. “Just say stop whenever you want.”

She leans forward, cups Ino’s flushing red cheeks as lips once again meet.

Tension leaves Ino faster than she expected as she allows herself to be immersed in this closeness with Sakura. Lips part, hands find themselves venturing into locks of blond or pink and every time Sakura’s fingertips touch Ino’s shoulders electrical sparks shoots down her back.

Sakura lets out a little soft moan, making her lips part even more and all of a sudden Ino’s tongue moves forward. Ino has not planned it, not planned on making out, yet her tongue snakes into Sakura’s mouth and she shivers at the touch of a smiley tongue against her own.

This new sudden sensation causes Ino to giggle again, mainly out of absurdity. Is she really doing this? Is she really kissing, _tongue-kissing,_ with Sakura Haruno, the girl and woman who has filled many roles in Ino’s life?

“Are you okay?” Sakura asks gently.

“Yeah”, Ino says, breathlessly, as she falls into the eternity of Sakura’s eyes. “It feels… like I’ve wanted it for so long.”

Sakura moves some of Ino’s hair to behind her ear and smiles. She lets her body tip down on the bed and Ino follows her lead. The kissing continue, first all gently with eventual small giggles in between because _they are finally kissing after so long of holding feelings back,_ nothing more than small touches, until it grows to bigger, louder, wetter kisses with tongue involved.

Ino, high on endorphins from the touch and still a little sleep deprived from the short night sleep before, lets her hands caress Sakura’s shoulders. Ino’s fingers trail the bra-strap and she lets the strap slide over Sakura’s shoulder, as if an invite and a question of consent.

Sakura understands the invite and sits up to allow Ino better access to the area she yearned to touch.

Ino chooses to not tell Sakura how her hands were almost shaking – maybe she can feel them anyways – , because now she wants to savour this moment – the moment she could let her fingertips caress sensitive skin on Sakura’s breasts. It is almost an instinct, a need Ino finally feels like giving into.

She likes breasts. She likes the look of them, the shape of them and she would love to touch them and had for a long time now. Now a pair of boobs – Sakura’s boobs – are within reach.

Sakura removes the top she was wearing for Ino and is now sitting with a baby blue bra on, one of the straps hanging off her shoulder. Ino let the other strap fall off, as she reaches behind Sakura’s back and unhinges the bra.

Sakura lets out a sharper breath as her breasts are released from the bra. Ino doesn’t almost dare to stare, but only for a second, before her gaze shamelessly is focusing on Sakura’s beautiful small breasts. They are small, but the nipples are big and pointed straight outwards and Ino wants immediately to touch them, to feel them.

She lifts her hands and cups the breasts, feeling full inside her body. She is touching a woman’s breasts and her deepest desires are being fulfilled in this very moment. She caresses sweet curves and lets her thumbs gently touch and rub the big nipples and Sakura lets out a huge huff of breath at the touch.

Ino feels how it tingles down there on her, and in that moment she knows she is not leaving her room before she feels satisfaction in her most sensitive place of all.

Maybe this all is an instinct, a drive.

“They feel so nice”, Ino almost whispers as her hands hold Sakura’s breasts, weighing them in her palms and feeling the lumpy skin on top of Sakura’s nipples. Sakura let out a sharp breath as Ino presses her thumbs into her nipples.

With Ino’s fingers drawing aimless patterns over Sakura’s boobs, Sakura reaches forward and unhinges Ino’s bra.

Something in Ino wants her to put up her hands to cover her own boobs. They have as she grew up been a big insecurity of hers. They are big, hanging like she had already breastfed three babies, and her nipples point downwards, something she as younger has stood in front of her mirror and pouted at.

Instead, she closes her eyes, fighting the urge of letting that insecurity take the better of her, lets her own hands fall from Sakura’s body as the bra revealed what was underneath it. Every cell in her body is hyper-focused on the incoming touch, and when Sakura’s warm palm cups her big boob from the underside, she lets a little noise escape from her.

“Is it good?” Sakura asks and Ino nods, eyes firmly shut.

“Yes”, she breaths, and Sakura’s brings up another hand to caress the other boob as well.

“They’re beautiful”, Sakura says and Ino opens her eyes.

She hadn’t imagined anyone calling her boobs ‘beautiful’, ever, since she herself dislikes their shape. And yet, Sakura stares at them as if she is watching the most beautiful thing in the world. Her gaze is fond and curious.

Sakura looks up at Ino before leaning forward. She kisses Ino’s neck, lips trail downward, giving the collarbones kisses on every square centimetre of skin there is covering them.

Her lips find themselves on Ino’s breasts. She looks up at Ino as she gives them gentle, barely wet, touches.

Ino lets herself fall back on her back, and Sakura crawls on top, never letting her mouth leave the tits she had for months out of the corner of her eyes looked at when she was sure no one would catch her.

Electrical sparks flashes inside Ino’s body every time Sakura’s hands trails the sides of her ribcage.

“Does it tickle?” Sakura asks, mouth completely focused on kissing Ino’s breast, while her hands travel over ribs and goosebumps.

“No”, Ino whispers back and she gasps as Sakura opens her mouth slightly and nibbles on Ino’s nipple. Her tongue runs over and around the dark pink bud and Ino has to muffle a small cry.

It is unlike anything she had felt before, the sensation of Sakura bringing her tongue over her nipple, licking it, suckling on it.

With her free hand Sakura massages the other nipple, lightly pressing her fingernail into it.

As if Sakura knew exactly what Ino liked the best, she takes the lead. She switches to the other nipple and drools all over the areola, the dark pink area around the nipple. Ino can’t believe that this was actually happening.

Sakura Haruno is sucking on her tits.

And she enjoys the hell out of it, enjoys seeing pink hair bop up and down as Sakura, filled with concentration, uses tongue and lips to evoke sexual pleasure inside Ino.

It is a lovely, sexy thing to look at.

Sakura looks up at Ino and smirks, teeth nibbling the nipple and sending a signal right down to Ino’s cunt.

“Ah!” Ino lets out. “Oh my god.”

Sakura sits up a little bit better and presses both thumbs down at Ino’s nipples and Ino grinds down into her mattress at the pleasure. She moans.

“Go down, go down”, Ino practically begs, breath short after the treatment her boobs got from Sakura.

Since when did she go from refusing to acknowledge her feelings to inviting them with open arms and open legs?

Sakura traces her hands down Ino’s stomach, to the waistband of her leggings. Ino lifts her hips and Sakura removes the leggings, looking down at the black undies she is wearing.

“I like seeing you this needy”, Sakura laughs, a hoarse laugh.

“Just – just”, Ino gets out. “Ugh! Continue.”

Sakura laughs and presses a kiss on Ino’s stomach. Her lips kiss a path over Ino’s navel, over her lower stomach until the edge of her undies came in the way. Hands caress the sides of Ino’s butt and removes the hindrance.

Ino is now completely naked. They have been naked in the same space before when they were in the sauna together, but this is different, this is _sexual_ and Ino blotting herself to Sakura.

Sakura looks down at Ino’s pubic mound, at the little blond fluff, and her vulva. She smiles at the sight. She wants to bury her face down there.

“You want to feel good?” Sakura smirks. “Close your eyes.”

Ino obeys and she knew something between them will change forever. The moment Sakura’s lips will meet her cunt they will cross the lines of friendship into something else – something new and unknown.

But she wants Sakura to _fuck_ her. Friendship be damned.

“Fuck me”, Ino whispers and separates her legs. Sakura reaches in between, lifting Ino’s legs on top of her shoulders and separates Ino’s outer lips to get a better look at the inside of her vulva. Ino gasps lightly. Sakura’s lips meet her cunt, first in a hesitant kiss and then a tongue reaches in.

Sakura’s tongue finds Ino’s clit fast. That is not hard, as Ino is already swollen and her opening is wet.

Reaching into all of Ino’s folds with her tongue, Sakura makes Ino whimper and moan. Her tongue travels up and down, she licks, and she sucks and follows the wave motion Ino made with her hips.

Ino tastes wonderful, Sakura decides.

She reaches her hands up towards Ino’s breasts and finds her hard nipples, grabs her boobs and presses her thumbs against the erect nipples.

Fuck friendship, Ino is now certain she needs more of this. She wants Sakura’s hands all over her, she wants Sakura’s tongue inside her and Sakura’s lips against her own. Why has she waited for so damn long to get to this point when she could’ve fucked with Sakura months ago if she hadn’t kept her wannabe pride up for so long?

“Ah”, Ino says again, moans and cries out in pleasure. Her hands grab the covers of her bed, squeezing them hard.

Sakura’s fingers poking into her sensitive nipples and a warm, wet tongue massaging down on her clit makes it at last unbearable to keep the orgasm away. It is like a whirlwind inside her belly which travels down her legs, all the way to her toes.

She almost spasms from the sensation, can’t almost breathe and Sakura presses harder against her swollen clit, finally sending her into almost painful pleasure.

“Stop!” Ino squeals and flaps with her legs. Sakura withdraws, just looking at Ino with a pleased smile on her lips. “Oh my god, stop, oh my god, oh my god, what was that?”

Sakura laughs. Her chin is wet of juices from Ino’s cunt.

“I think you just felt an orgasm”, she says and presses a kiss on top of Ino’s pubic mound.

“I _know_ it was an orgasm”, Ino pants, just laying there, staring up at the ceiling. “But… damn.”

Sakura traces lazy circles with her fingers on Ino’s stomach before reaching down for a wet kiss. For a second Ino hesitates but then embraces Sakura’s wet lips as they are, slick of her own juices.

“Did you like it?” Sakura asks and there is no trace of nonchalance in her voice. It is a genuine question, and a careful one as well.

Ino stares at the ceiling, nodding.

“Yeah”, she says finally. “It felt really good.”

“Was it okay that… it was I who gave it to you?” Sakura asks.

“When I looked down and saw that is was you… it made me happy”, Ino says. She sits up and looks down on herself; all naked, nipples erect, and her vulva swollen and slimy.

She had just _sex_ with Sakura.

Fifteen hours ago they had their first kiss.

A tiny, little kiss to lighten the mood.

And now Sakura has been between Ino’s thighs, nose buried between swollen lips. Her tongue has been inside Ino.

Ino reaches up and kisses Sakura’s boob.

“You make me hungry”, Ino teases, letting her hand feel the small boob and the wonderful pink nipple.

Sakura leans down, closes her eyes and Ino’s candy-sweet mouth sucks on her nipples. Blond hair falls down on Sakura’s stomach and she giggles because now Ino was, maybe, finally hers.

Pink tongue licks her down between her legs. Sakura knows already what angle feels good, and she lifts her hips to help Ino find the right angle to her clit. Ino slides shamelessly a finger up in her opening and Sakura gasps as a tongue massage her at the same time as a finger presses from the inside and it feel _so good._

“Damn, who taught you to do this?” Sakura whimpers.

Ino chuckles against her clit.

“I might have not been out, but I’ve seen a lot of lesbian porn”, she says and presses harder, sending signals up Sakura’s spine and finding the depths of her folds as she licks hard and harder.

The angle is right, Sakura is turned on since long and that finger found the sweet spot from the inside and it was _Ino_ doing this to Sakura. She clamps down at nothing as her vulva contracts and it feels so good she doesn’t know what to do. She cries out at the same time as Ino’s tongue did magic over her clit as the orgasm finally finishes ravaging around.

“You are a devil”, Sakura pants. “Damn.”

Ino snickers at seeing Sakura so empty, so fulfilled with pleasure there on her bed.

This was not in her wildest fantasies. Ever. And yet, there Sakura is. It had all gone so fast, from wanting to drink some coffee to cover the elephant in the room between them to kissing a little bit more to straight up giving and receiving sex.

And fifteen hours ago Ino was still lamenting how she can’t be true to herself.

“Hey”, Sakura says and sits up, giving a thin kiss on Ino’s lips. “All this fucking is making me so hungry.”

Ino laughs.

“That is my line and we forgot our coffee”, she says. “I bet they’re cold already.”

“They _are_ cold already”, Sakura says, placing her hand between her legs to feel at the wetness down there. “I so need to shower.”

“Me too”, Ino says.

“Shower together?” Sakura looks up in Ino’s blue eyes and her green sparkle because _yes_ , she wants to see waterdrops flow over Ino’s breasts and the curves of her hips, she wants to lick her wet neck off the water and suck on her earlobes under a hot stream.

“Let’s shower”, Ino says, smiles and runs to the bathroom by her room.

Sakura follows, the coffees all forgotten.

**iii. Rosé Wine**

The lights in the restaurant are dim, but Ino’s earrings sparkle as the lights eventually hits them and Sakura cannot stop staring.

She cannot stop staring either on Ino’s red lips – ah, that lipstick matches her perfectly – or her long fake eyelashes. She is truly a beauty to look at.

“Anything to drink for the ladies?” the waitress asks as she curves by their table.

“The Rosé wine, thank you”, Ino says and shoots a bright smile to the waitress, who turns to Sakura.

“Same for me”, Sakura says. “Can we share a bottle, please?”

“Of course”, the waitress says and as soon as she leaves their table Sakura winks at Ino and her foot touches Ino’s shin and the glittery stockings she is currently wearing.

“A little fancier than Leguana, don’t you think?” Sakura teases.

“Hey, everyone needs to feel hangover from six Leguanas once in their lives”, Ino says as the waitress comes back and pour two glasses of Rosé wine to them.

Ino’s earrings are sparkling again.

“What did your parents say?” Sakura asks.

“They were a little bit surprised, but happy for me”, Ino says. “They said I can be with whoever I want to be.”

“So what scared you so much?” Sakura dares to finally ask.

“To be honest, I don’t know”, Ino answers. “But it doesn’t feel relevant anymore to think of the past and stupid decisions. I am just happy that you finally helped me overcome that step.”

“It was you who took the first step”, Sakura says – insists. “You came for me in the middle of the night, when you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to make sure you are okay”, Ino says. Her foot and high heel are now trailing Sakura’s leg. “And thank you, once again.”

Ino looks down at Sakura’s hand on the table, at her blue coloured nails. It is the same blue as Ino’s eyes, she recognises it immediately and her belly sparks warmth. She smiles and grabs Sakura’s hand, letting her thumb rub the back of Sakura’s hand. Sakura embraces her back.

“For us”, Sakura says and brings up her glass and Ino copies her, bringing the glass to her lips and swallowing down rose-gold wine. It tastes rich and sour, perfect.

While Sakura has her nails coloured baby blue, Ino has been more meticulous while getting ready for their date that same evening. Sitting in front of her giant mirror she had taken out three different bottles of nail polish.

One pink.

One purple.

And finally, one blue.

And painted her nails in that pattern. A tiny step towards showing her identity openly.

Sakura might have coloured her hair and chopped it short, Ino wasn’t ready to make such changes, she didn’t want to. But tiny steps like these felt like lifechanging. No more pretending, no more suppressing.

When Ino looks at Sakura she cannot do anything but smile that the woman she had tried to hurt because she couldn’t handle the crush on her, was finally hers. Smiles that the year of pretending was over.

Smiles at the thought that when they get home from their date, they can crash into Sakura’s bed and kiss until there is lipstick all over their bodies and let fingers reach in where the hidden spot lies. They can sit and look at stars painted in Sakura’s room’s ceiling and find constellations and dream of future dates and kisses and new sex toys they wanted to try out.

After the glass of Rosé Sakura reaches forwards and plants a light kiss on Ino’s red lips.

“Promise me this is just a kiss”, Ino says, because she knows that is teasing and makes Sakura turned on.

“Sweetheart”, Sakura says and Ino can sense her Rosé breath because she is so close. “I cannot give such promises and you know that.”

“Good”, Ino snickers and allows herself to be kissed one more time. “Never make such promises.”

Sakura smiles.

“I won’t.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> (If any of you can pinpoint which country this modern au is based in you are cool)
> 
> I just wanted to write some gay panic, girls kissing and having sex. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> My twitter is @majsasaurus and my tumblr is @unioncolours


End file.
